The Immoral Hero/Part 3
|-|English= Part 3: Successor The townsfolk were too terrified to stand up to Mark. 'I'm grateful to Mark for saving our town,' one local remarked, 'but if I say or do the wrong thing, he'll assume I'm an enemy and have my head.' The others shared in his sentiment and started praising Mark again, both out of fear and to calm his wrath. Mark seemed satisfied with this. 'So you finally remembered how important a hero is,' he arrogantly said to a crowd. 'Exterminating monsters is simply pest control. You see, if you don't kill them all as soon as they appear, they'll multiply and wreak havoc. They must be destroyed, and I want you all to help me.' One day, Mark was tracking a kidnapper that had been spotted in town, with Shino following not too far behind. Mark rallied some of the townsfolk, who helped him uncover the kidnapper's identity, and decided to catch the criminal in the act. Mark stealthily tailed the kidnapper and waited for the latter to approach a victim...then pounced, like a lion that had caught its prey. The kidnapper was dead before he even hit the ground. Mark grinned, proud of his heroic efforts. He then extended a hand to the kidnapper's victim. 'You saw that, didn't you? You're safe now. I killed the enemy.' The victim was a young girl; Mark recognized her as the smiling baby he had saved all those years ago, when he had first become a hero. But her face showed no traces of that bright smile. Instead, she stood there, dumbfounded and covered in the kidnapper's blood. 'D-Dad... Why...?' Mark was confused; he had been expecting words of gratitude. He looked down at the dead, bleeding man, and noticed a colorful bouquet and a birthday card. 'What's going on...?' Mark asked the stunned girl. 'I killed the man that kidnapped you...' The girl stared at Mark, her pale face that was initially full of fright now full of hatred.'Murderer... You murderer! What did my father do to deserve this?!' Mark was shocked at the young girl's words and couldn't believe someone of her age was filled with such rage. Saving this girl as a baby had started Mark's career as a hero... He felt a chill down his spine. Without saying anything, he turned around and left the girl with her dead father, Shino following close behind. Mark had no idea at the time that the kidnapper was the girl's father. Due to a family argument, the father had to sneak into town to see his daughter, which was where the kidnapping rumors started. And with her birthday drawing close, he'd been looking for the perfect opportunity to deliver his gifts to her. Mark fled the town, wiping the sweat off his face. He'd killed many monsters up until this point, but it wasn't until the girl called him a murderer that he realized he'd been killing other humans. 'I've been killing monsters...not people. Killing monsters makes people happy, so it's the right thing to do...right?' he wondered aloud, trying to convince himself. Shino shrugged. 'You took down the enemy, so why don't we go tell the townsfolk?' he asked. Mark felt unnerved. 'Why don't you tell them instead of me?' he requested. 'But why, though?' Shino asked casually. 'After all, you're always rushing to brag about your heroics to them as soon as you can, anyway.' Mark felt even more unnerved at Shino's detached words. The girl's voice started echoing inside Mark's head. 'Murderer... You murderer! What did my father do to deserve this?!' Mark felt pure horror for everything he'd done, and finally confessed to Shino. 'I'm going to stop pretending to be a hero. If you want to become a hero, you should.' With that, Mark handed his prized sword, which was still dripping with blood, to his younger brother. Shino grinned, his eyes alight with alarming joy. 'Really?! Then I'LL be a hero in your place!' Unable to hide his elation at finally achieving his dream of becoming a hero, Shino accepted the sword...and plunged it into Mark's heart without a moment's hesitation. 'Haha! I killed the monster, so that makes me a hero! Doesn't it, Mark?' Shino beamed as his older brother fell to the ground. He wiped the blood off the sword and sheathed it with pride; he was now the spitting image of Mark. 'All that needs to happen now is for the townsfolk to see that I'M the hero.' As Mark watched Shino joyously stride into town, he repented his deadly sins and closed his eyes for the last time. |-|Japanese= 第３回　【継承者】 街の人々はマークを恐れて、誰も口出し出来ませんでした。 「マークが街を救ってくれるのはありがたいけれど、　　　　 　何か１つでも悪さをしたら　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　自分達も悪者として殺されるんじゃないか」　　　　　　　 　街の人々はそう考えるようになり、マークに媚びへつらって 再び英雄ともてはやすようになります。一方マークは、　　　 「ようやく英雄の存在がいかに大事か思い出したようだな。　 　まぁ、俺にとって悪者退治は害虫駆除と同じさ。　　　　　 　現れたらすぐに殺さないと被害が出る。　　　　　　　　 　全部俺が駆除してやるから、みんなも協力してくれよ」　　 と満足げに語り、英雄を名乗り続けられる事を喜んでいました。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◇ 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　そんなある日人攫いが街に現れたと聞いて、マークは率先し て動きます。シノもいつもの様に兄の後ろを付いて行きました。 マークは街の情報網を駆使して誰よりも早く人攫いの正体に見 当を付けましたが、犯行の瞬間までその時を待ちます。　　　 　そしていよいよ、人攫いが密かに家に侵入し、誰かと接触し た機を見計らい突入。全力を持って切り殺しました。　　　　 　マークは自分の計画が上手く運んだ為誇らしげな笑みを浮か べながら、攫われそうになっていた人物に手を差し伸べます。 「どうだ、見てたか？　悪者は俺が退治したから大丈夫だぞ」 　現場に居合わせた人物は、まだ年端もいかない少女でした。 マークはその少女の顔に見覚えがあります。それはマークが英 雄になった時、初めて救った命である赤ん坊の成長した姿その もの。しかし当時の朗らかな表情は見る影もなく、現在の表情 は呆然としたまま凍り付き、身体はマークが切り殺した人攫い の男の返り血に濡れています。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「お……お父さん……何で……」　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　少女の口からが感謝の言葉が出るとばかり思っていたマーク は困惑しました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　改めて倒れ伏した男の方を見てみると、その手元には可愛ら しい彩りの花束に『たんじょうびおめでとう』というカードが 刺さったまま、血の海に赤黒く染まっています。　　　　　　 「どういう事だ？　俺は人攫いだと噂を聞いて来たんだぞ」　 　マークは少女に問いかけました。すると顔面蒼白だった少女 は、マークの言葉を受けてゆっくりと目を見開きます。そして 父親の仇であるマークを見据え、憎悪を込めて言いました。　 「お父さんが何をしたっていうの！？　　　　　　　　　　　 　ひ……人殺し……この人殺し！」　　　　　　　　　　　　 　とても子供の声とは思えない怒気を孕み、マークを睨み付け る少女。英雄の原点とも言えるような存在の少女の言葉はマー クの心に深く刺さり、とたんに胸が底冷えするような思いがし て現場を立ち去りました。シノもそんな兄の後ろを追いかけま す。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　この時のマークは知る由もありませんでしたが、人攫いだと 噂されていた人物は家庭の事情でこっそり子供に会いに来てい た父親だったのです。少女の誕生日が近づきプレゼントを渡す 機会を見計らっていた為、少女の後ろを付け回していた事から あらぬ噂が囁かれていたのでした。　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◇ 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　逃げるようにしてマークは人通りの無い道に入り、何故か吹 き出す冷や汗を拭います。マークは今まで数多くの『悪者』を 殺して来ましたが、少女から『人殺し』と言われて初めて、自 分の行いが『人間や生き物』を殺していた事に気が付いたので した。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「俺が殺して来たのは悪者だ……人間じゃない。　　　　　　 　悪者を倒せば皆喜んでくれたんだから、　　　　　　　　　 　正しい事に決まってるはずなんだ」　　　　　　　　　　　 　そう自分に言い聞かせるマークをよそに、　　　　　　　　 「悪者を倒したんだし、早く街の人に知らせよう？」　　　　 　とシノは平然とした様子でマークを促します。　　　　　　 「……俺の代わりにお前が報告に行って来いよ。」　　　　　 「どうして？　いつもは兄さんが率先して　　　　　　　　　 　知らせに行ってるじゃないか」　　　　　　　　　　　　　 表情ひとつ変えないシノとは対照的に、マークは冷や汗を浮か べてひどく狼狽していました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 『お父さんが何をしたっていうの！？　　　　　　　　　　　 　ひ……人殺し……この人殺し！』　　　　　　　　　　　　 　少女の言葉はマークの耳に付いて離れません。マークは漠然 と今までの自分の行いが恐ろしい事のように思えて、後ろを付 いて来るシノに言います。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「……俺、もう英雄を気取るのを辞めるよ。　　　　　　　　 　成りたければお前が成ればいい」　　　　　　　　　　　　 　そう告げて、血を拭き忘れたままになっているマーク自慢の 剣を弟に渡しました。シノは真顔から一転して表情を輝かせ、 満面の笑みで答えます。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「本当！？　それじゃあ……　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　兄さんに代わって僕が英雄になるね！」　　　　　　　　　 　シノはようやく夢が叶う事への高揚感を隠すことなく嬉しそ うに剣を受け取ると、何の躊躇いも無くマークの胸にその剣を 突き立てました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「あははっ、人殺しの悪者を倒したから、　　　　　　　　　 　これで僕も英雄だ！　そうだよね兄さん！」　　　　　　　 　膝を付き倒れ伏すマークの姿を、誇らしげな顔で見届けるシ ノ。手際良く剣に付いた血を拭き取って鞘に収めます。その姿 はまるでマークの生き写しの様でした。　　　　　　　　　　 「後は街の人に見てもらって、認めて貰えばいいんだよね」　 　シノが軽い足取りで立ち去る姿を最後に見て、マークは自分 の行って来た事が間違いだったと思い知りながら――二度と開 く事のない瞼を閉じるのでした。 Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books